Computers are well known that provide multi-media outputs. One such output is an analog audio output provided by a computer audio card.
If a set of headphones is to be connected to the computer to receive the audio output, it is necessary for the headphones to have an audio cable of sufficient length to reach from the operator's position to the computer. If the operator is working at the computer system keyboard, it is necessary for the audio cable to have a length longer than the keyboard cable length. Further, audio connections are generally provided on the backs of computer cabinets. Hence, computers on a floor, under a desk, or in a cabinet provide difficult connection challenges. Obviously, such situations are cumbersome at best.
One solution has been to provide the computer system keyboard with an audio headphone jack. A separate cable is then used to connect the keyboard headphone jack to the computer. While this would seemingly solve the problem, it still requires extra cabling from the keyboard to the computer. This can also make initial setup more complicated. Further, there is no standard requiring a computer to have an audio card or output capable of driving headphones at all. The present invention addresses these issues.